Welcome to Wayne Manor
by elisuni
Summary: When Wally finally gets to go to Wayne Manor, he's a little more than excited. That's until he gets there at eleven at night. Questions hang as he's lost in the forest, comes across a Cheshire-Cat quoting Catwoman, gets lost in the manor, and nearly attacked by a wolf (okay, it's Ace, but Wally has the right to complain) But most of all- one question remains: Who and what are THEY?


**ION- I own nothing**

 **Written for Weird Inhuman as a welcome to Fanfiction**

 **~U~**

* * *

"Just a warning, my house is kinda dangerous."

Wally paused in confusion, turning to his friend- the friend he'd known for a year, but had just now seen his face. Robin. The Boy Wonder. If that weren't enough, the boy was Dick Grayson beneath the black mask. _The_ Dicky Grayson, adorable Golden Boy of Gotham.

The words spoken made him nervous. He didn't even know if Ro- Dick had gotten permission to reveal the secret to him. He knew Batman- sorta- and he didn't seem the guy to let his kid just spew his secret identity to a widely acknowledged loud-mouthed speedster. In short, he had no idea what to expect. "Er, ok. Like... like..."

It was the Bat Mansion.

Wally was surely going to die.

He was going to be unequivocally torn to shreds, beat to a pulp, thrown into a volcano and washed out by a freezing glacier river to be eaten by rabies- infested _bats_ before being puked up to be compacted into little balls and spread throughout space.

"Oh looky! We're here!"

Wally snapped his head, still startled by seeing the blue eyes in place of white lenses. Robin- no, Dick- had to remember that, pressed a button on the gate's box, tapping his foot as it scanned his hand.

 _"Hello?"_ a cocky British voice was emitted. _"Master Richard?"_

"Hey there, Alfie! It's me and One-twenty-two, let us in?"

 _"Of course, good to see all went well with the operation. Mister Wallace, for your own safety, please refrain from leaving the carpeted areas of the halls. Do not let Master Richard out of your sight, do not touch anything, and no matter what you do, most of all, do not trust_ them _. Do not make eye contact, do not acknowledge existence, do not listen, and do not leave Master Richard under any circumstance. Thank you, and please remember this is for your own well-being."_

The voice cut, leaving Wally pale and skittish. Dick didn't seem to be deterred, walking through as the gate opened with eerie silence. A breath of wind picked up some leaves in the silent air, and somewhere far off he could hear the chitter of bats as they swept through the Gotham darkness.

"Well, are you coming?"

He jerked his head towards his best friend, realizing he was still hovering at the gate. Wally gulped with a quick nod, running forward until he was practically glued to Dick. His companion laughed, patting him on the head.

"Nothing will hurt you here. At least, if you stick with me."

That wasn't very assuring.

Dick continued up the driveway, wandering from the leave-covered asphalt to a small cobblestone path gripped in ivy and moss, leaves making it blend with the ground in many places. Wind whistled through the trees, and in the darkness the moon was a barely noticeable glow in the floating green smog above.

Wally stuck close to his friend, who didn't seem to be even the slightest bit on nerve, through the trees surrounding the Manor. His eyes raked the woods, terrified of finding something scary yet still looking for it. Two glowing eyes shone at him, bright and undeniable as he screamed.

"Wally!" Dick yelped. "Be quiet! It's just Ace!"

"What are you talking about?! It's a wooooolf!" He screamed, trying to pick the smaller boy up to speed away. Dick swatted him away, slapping him across the face when he refused to calm down.

"No! It's _just Ace_!" the boy stomped, shaking his head. "Ace, come."

The glowing orbs bobbed as a massive dog slipped from the forest. It wasn't really helping, the slinking of the predatory shape as the three and a half foot tall animal regarded him with cool black eyes, his fur a dark and shiny gray, rolling with his muscles as he moved. Perfect white teeth inched out of his lip, holding a lantern. They were really sharp.

Dick laughed upon seeing Wally's horrified expression. "You're probably right, Ace. Wally needs that lantern, poor dude."

Wally was shaking in fear as Dick took the lantern with a smirk. The boy wonder tried to switch it on, promptly face-palming. "Oh great. _He_ probably put you up to this, didn't he?"

The dog's eyes had never once left Wally's, even as he seemed to growl in answer to his master. Wally flinched as light suddenly filled their small corner of the forest, hesitantly looking away from the beast to find the source of the coming from hundreds of fireflies buzzing in the small glass bubble meant to hold a candle. He shuddered. Creepy.

Ace let a low growl before melting into the shadows just like Batman and Robin did. Even creepier. Wally didn't care about knowing Robin's secret ID anymore- he just wanted to go home, wear his comfy pajamas and keep Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry up all night watching Netflix while he cuddled with them in attempt to rid his mind of the night's events.

"Hey, Wally, calm down. This is the calm part."

Wally froze. "What?"

"Well, think about it. Right now we're in the forest with a pretty, slightly creepy, lantern. In a bit we'll be in a several century old Mansion with tons of creepy old paintings, a cemetery out back, suits of armor, secret passageways to the Batcave and other places, weapons hanging from the walls, and _them_."

Fear clouded his mind as he numbly put one foot in front of the other, following Dick down the secluded path. Why was he doing this again? Oh yeah, he wanted to know Robin's secret identity. Which happened to be Dick Grayson. Ward of Bruce Wayne. Who lived in the middle of a forest in an old mansion with huge dogs and mysterious British voices.

Yes, as said earlier, he was surely going to die the most painful death imaginable.

Curiosity killed the cat. Or the Speedster, in this case.

"Mreeeooow."

How fate works, sometimes. It is strange how things happen. Of course, sometimes fate is when something _doesn't_ happen. Peering into the gloom of the branches above, past the leaves and darkness, was a tabby cat, his green eyes feline and fey.

Wally held his breath, hating the fear racing faster in his heart than he could run. The cat flit in the darkness, and with natural agility and a slinking grace, descended the tree, walking with a lazy purpose towards Dick, who knelt.

The cat purred, rubbing his nose along his master's hand. Dick fingered its collar, holding a note to the firefly lantern. He read it quickly, straightening with a purpose. He turned on Wally, his blue eyes just as luminescent as Ace's and the cat's, literally glowing in the dark.

"Wally, I'm sorry, but I need to go." he turned, jumping into the branches of the closest tree with inhuman skill. Wally's heart sped up.

"No! Wait- Dick, how will I get back?!"

"Jenki will help you." came the simple answer as it faded into the darkness of the night, swallowed by the swaying trees.

The redhead gulped, looking around nervously, eyes landing on the cat. "J-Jenki?"

The feline hissed, back arching before racing away through the brambles and briars.

"Hey- wait! I need you! Robin said you'd help me! Wait!" he stumbled through the darkness and thorns blindly, lantern forgotten. A flash of ginger drew him deeper, causing him to forget the path he was leaving. He ran for a good ten minutes, unable to properly use superspeed due to the lichen and brambles.

Eventually he stumbled to a stop, realization setting in that he was in the dark, all alone with nowhere to go and no one to help. The trees seemed to be closing in as bats suddenly swarmed his head, causing him to wave at them blindly, stumbling further into the darkness.

Wally fell to his knees, immediately flinching at the thorns digging into his skin and dirt caking his pants. He was an idiot, idiot, idiot! What was wrong with him?! Why'd he leave the-

"Meow." Again, he was interrupted by the same sound.

Looking up, he found sitting in the branches who he assumed was Jenki and a black cat with white eyes. The black one meowed, jumping down and weaving through the undergrowth, seemingly expecting him to follow.

With much hesitancy, he did, finding himself emerge on the other side of the small line of trees into a small glade where he found a woman, strewn against a rock and seemingly moon-bathing, basking in what few silver rays breached the smog. Really creepy. Wally had the thought she may be a ghost. He was about to run when a soft, purring voice called him back. "Hello?"

"O-oh... OH! H-hi, miss... miss..."

The laugh was like bells, ringing through the trees without an ounce of fear. "Miss Kyle. But you may call me Catwoman."

Wally's eyes widened. "What are you doing here?! Stealing from Bruce Wayne?!"

"Well, what are _you_ doing?" she swung her long and curvy legs off the stone, the momentum raising her to a sitting position. She was beautiful, moonlight bathing her in a pale glow, softening her brown hair to a bleached color and green eyes to a mint.

"I-I'm..." he gaped like a fish, at lost for an excuse. Why would little Dicky Grayson have guests at eleven thirty at night? The woman laughed again, drawing herself to her feet.

"No worries, they've had weirder visitors at weirder hours here." she snorted. "But question is, what are you doing _here_?"

"H-here?" he stuttered. "Like, here _here_?" he pointed at the ground in attempt to communicate his question further. Catwoman smirked, letting the black and white cat crawl up onto her shoulder as she stretched.

"Of course."

"I... I got lost. Dick said trust Jenki. Well, look at where that got me!" he shook his head, stomping his foot and worrying for his friend's safety. He was alone in this forest out there, just a little kid without superpowers.

"It got you here." her voice was smooth, as mysterious and lucid as the rest of the forest. Wally jerked his head to look at her, anger more prominent than confusion, fear more real than the anger.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"Jenki led you to me." she cocked her head, animalistic intelligence in her eyes. "So, the question is, what do you need, little speedster?"

Wally bristled, the speedforce in his blood slowing for half a second in surprise. "What?"

"Oh yes, I know everything about you, Wally West. Didn't you listen to Batler? Didn't you hear his words?" she asked, clicking her tongue as she coiled herself back onto the rock. "Everyone knows to listen to Batler."

Wally grabbed his head, shaking vigorously. He felt like he was in a horror movie. Anytime Batler or something would pop up and kill him, then hunt down Robin. Sorry, Dick. "I don't even know who Batler is!"

"Poor thing..." Catwoman purred sadistically. "Everyone knows. Batler is the only thing that can protect you. His rules guide you through the night. In Gotham there is no light, on the Wayne grounds the beasts roam. But behind the fear, it is the Bat's home."

Now she was rhyming. That was a very, very bad sign.

"But never fear, if you were invited here, there's always something, to guide you to bring."

And now it was riddle.

Yes, Wally was very, very doomed.

He glared at her a moment, wind ruffling his red hair and cool moonlight touching his face. "Can't you just tell me where to go?"

"Where do you want to go?" she answered absently.

Wally paused on hearing those words. Where _did_ he want to go?

He supposed he could ask which way back to the gate. But then, he wouldn't be able to get out. That was not a good idea. The only other options were really going to the Manor or that cemetery Rob told him about, and no way was he going to do that.

"I don't know." he tried.

"Then," Catwoman's eyes darkened, her demeanor changing to nightmarish. "It doesn't matter." Wally gulped- and had she just quoted the Cheshire Cat?

Wally was shaking, probably visibly, as he scratched out another question. "H-how can I get to the manor?"

"Turn left, and keep walking."

"That's all?" he was pretty sure there was a catch. He just really, really hoped there wouldn't.

Catwoman stretched again, yawning. "That's all. But remember Batler's words." her eyes narrowed. "And don't trust _them_."

"Don't trust who?" he called as the moon was washed away. He got no answer, and when a few rays broke the smog again, she was gone. Wally shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself and his sports jacket as he began to trek in the direction she had pointed.

It felt like he was just getting wound deeper into the woods. She was a villain, after all. He groaned. Why had he listened to her?! The sinking in his chest only grew as he pushed through the trees only to find a river.

It was about fifteen feet across and only about six inches deep, but he didn't want to get wet. It was cold, pitch black, and he was lost in a creepy forest by the Bat's house. It wasn't on his bucket list to add soggy shoes and soaking socks to that.

With a grimace, Wally ran across the water as fast as he could. He slammed into a tree, not having time to slow down after the rapid increase. Wally groaned, stumbling back and holding his nose. When he pulled his hand away, he found a glistening red adorning his hand. Needless to say, he groaned again, lookinh up as if whining to the universe about its unfairness.

Wally continued to push through the trees, finally emerging in a large opening. Really large opening. Just as Catwoman had said, there was the famed Wayne Manor, standing tall and proud in the smoggy mist. Grass spread out from it, with a barn not too far away. Wally sighed in relief, but his nerves were still on edge.

He crept across the lawn, feeling revealed in the faint moonlight. As his foot left the grass to stand on the pavement, he felt like a stranded man finally stumbling across civilization. He trudged up the stairs, a small smile on his face at the thought of finally arriving. He raised his fist to the door when he realized something.

He was entering the Bat Mansion.

Without Robin.

He cringed, knocking on the door, flinching at each beat his fist made. It only took a minute before the door swung open. Thing was, no one had opened it- at least that Wally could see. Two large, gold eyes blinked at him from the doorway, causing Wally to freeze in his tracks.

"Meow."

For a _Bat_ Mansion there sure were a lot of cats. This one was a mix of brown, tan and white- a ragdoll cat. It cocked its head at him, turning and slinking off as if it were leading him inside. Wally followed, fidgeting nervously as he entered, the British voice ringing in his ears.

 _"Stay on the carpets..."_

That Wally could definitely do, standing in the exact middle of the rugs lining the hardwood, hyper aware of his wet feet and muddy pants dragging on the fine carpet. The cat slunk around a corner, and when Wally followed, it was gone.

His heart sped up. Okay, this house had to be haunted. Why did Robin have to have such a creepy house? He shuddered, taking a couple more steps.

"Follow me..."

"Don't worry, you can trust us..."

"We won't hurt you..."

Wally jerked, looking for the source of the three voices. They were all male, and juvenile. Probably younger than himself. "Hello?" he coughed out.

"Hello." all the voices answered him at once.

"Look what the cat dragged in..." one laughed. It was a nice laugh... kind of. It was throaty, but almost as creepy as Robin's. Except, in this circumstance it was about a bajillion times more so.

"No wonder he's a mess. Tt."

"Oh, come on. Give the kid a break."

"Tt."

"'E's an idiot."

Wally vaguely noticed the accents. The first, the oldest one, was barely understandable Gothamite. He guessed it was Lower Gothamite, then. As Dick had said, lower Gothamites practically spoke a different language. The second sounded Arabic, and the third like Robin's Gotham one. It had actually thrown Wally off when his friend had started speaking in a not-Gotham accent, but something Wally couldn't begin to place. When he'd asked, Dick had laughed, saying it was a Romany accent. Wally was surprised, not in his wildest dreams had he thought his friend was Romanian.*

"Oh looky, 'e's scared."

"Well, Jay, what do you expect?"

"Tt. The Jay is an idiot, Bird."

"I'll kill ya-"

"OH PLEASE NO!" Wally screamed, falling to the ground and clutching his head.

"Uuuh... I wasn't going to kill _you_." the voice echoed. It coughed. "...Possibly."

Wally, still shaking, asked from his fetal position, beginning to worry that he'd gone crazy. "W-who are you?"

The house was quiet, the window at the end of the hall letting glowing light in. It was lucid, like a dream. The voice finally replied, "Just someone. Now listen very carefully, okay?" this was the middle voice, the one with Robin's Gotham accent. "You're going to go to the window, and turn right. There will be a small door, looking to be a cupboard. But if you open it, there will be a wall. We will open that wall for you, and behind it will be a steep staircase. Go up."

Wally was slightly worried about this, but with no other choice, staggered to his feet. He inched down the hall, finding himself at the window. Outside he saw a large something floating in the smog, like a ridiculously large bird. He shrugged it off, turning to the door.

He opened it, although it was only about one and a half feet wide, to find a brick wall. The red bricks were gray in the gloom, but one began to glow blue for a moment before the wall shimmered out existence. With a great deal of caution, he entered, eyes set on the looming and claustrophobic stairway ahead of him.

He jumped when the door slammed shut behind him, tears of fear itching at his eyes.

He'd left the rugs.

 _"Mister Wallace, for your own safety, please refrain from leaving the carpeted areas of the halls. Do not let Master Richard out of your sight, do not touch anything, and no matter what you do, most of all, do not trust_ them _. Do not make eye contact, do not acknowledge existence, do not listen, and do not leave Master Richard under any circumstance. Thank you, and please remember this is for your own well-being."_

He'd left Dick.

He'd left the carpets.

He'd touched something.

He'd acknowledged their existence.

He'd listened to _them._

Well, at least he knew who _they_ were now. Sort of.

With no other choice, Wally tentatively set his foot on the step. When nothing happened, he began his ascent, his hand sliding across the smooth yet irregular stone wall. The steps were steep, annoyingly so, and he felt if he made even the slightest misstep he'd tumble back into the darkness below. There were no railings, and definitely no light. It was scary, to say.

He quickened his pace as he became more confident with his step and less with the hall. Without warning, he banged his head full-speed onto a wall. He stumbled back, waving his arms frantically to keep from falling. It didn't work, and his body was thoroughly beat as he tumbled down the stairs.

He curled up in a ball, rocking his ringing head and catching the blood leaking from his nose on his jacket sleeve. There was laughing from somewhere, echoing throughout the corridor. "Oooh... that looks like it hurt. To bad ya don' have a healing p'wer! Oh wait- ya do!" the cackle continued.

"I find it slightly humorous."

"OOOH! Baby Bird thinks it's funny! Jay, Jay! He actually thinks it's funny!"

"Wow. Did not expect that."

"Tt. Idiot."

Wally was tired of this, jumping to his feet and swaying before steeling himself on his warpath. "Ok! Shut _up!_ " he was shaking in anger as he yelled. "That Batler dude warned me! That cat woman warned me! And I didn't listen! Instead, I listened to _you!_ What's wrong with me?!"

"I think we been all wondering that."

Wally growled. "Just let me go to Dick's room! You haunting creepy ghost people are just- argh! Let me go!"

"Ooooh... look who's getting' angry!"

"Jay, are we sure we should do this? You know Batler will get angry-"

"Tt. He must pay."

Wally stomped his foot, swinging his head back and forth to try to pinpoint the voices. "What did I ever do to you?! What do I have to pay for?!"

"Oh... he doesn't even know. Guys, being the voice of reaso-"

"REASON HAS NO PLACE HERE. Demon, I give you permission to annihilate him."

"Tt, I needn't permission for anything, Jay Bird."

"Hey!" Wally yelled. "Let me out!" He was getting angry now, waving his arms in the pitch darkness.

"Ooohhh... Sorry 'bout that. Just go up the stairs, but be more careful. When you reach the top, the door will be unlocked." It was the middle one, with Robin's Gotham accent.

"But where will it lead me?" Wally demanded.

"Tt. You will find out, ignoramus."

Wally sighed, crawling up the thin and claustrophobic stairs instead of walking. After quite some time, he began looking for a door before the next step, not wanting another concussion and tumble. When his had finally fell on it, he stood with excitement, searching for the knob. There was none. He groaned, tilting his head back and bouncing on his feet. Why?!

"It's a sensory pad, imbecile."

He jerked his head with a glare, but heeded the voice nonetheless. Eventually, his fingers brushed against something electronic, which burst into a glowing blue. Wally stumbled back, but thankfully was able to not fall this time, clenching his eyes shut to ward away the unusual brightness.

The door then slid out of the way, revealing itself to be a bookcase leading into a large library. Tall windows let in pale moonlight, causing Wally to take a moment to adjust from the blackness of the hallway. Once he did, he immediately looked for carpet. There was none. With a bit of panic, he began weaving through the towering shelves, leading himself to a hexagon shaped part with three large windows towering over a window seat. In the middle of the hexagon were two sofas and a bean bag, but the part Wally was focused on was a large rug.

He jumped on it as fast as he could, relief washing over him. As long as he stayed on the carpets, he was okay. He was okay. ...Right? He drew his knees to his chest, shaking in fear. This had been supposed to be fun. He was meant to see his friend's house- so why had it become so freaky?! So scary?!

Where was Dick, anyway?

"Does anyone know where Birdy is?" Wally jumped at the voice. He was on the carpets! Weren't they supposed to be quiet?!

"No, I think something with Bat?"

"Well... are we sure we should do this? I mean-"

"Silence, Bird. We ought not let this imbecile into our home."

"Give him a break, Demon."

"Y'know, Little Bird, I'm about to knock you out, tie you up, and hang ya from the roof if you keep this up."

"What?!"

"Ya keep tryin' to get us to give the Speed-Dork space. But no, we aren't. He needs to pay. Dami, say that in your cute really high voice and it will be sealed in stone."

"Imbecile."

Wally looked at the ceiling with a pout, deciding that's where the voices came from. "Please just leave me alone."

"NEVAH!"

"You know, I may just tie _you_ up and hang you from the roof."

"Little Bird, you couldn't do that if you tried." the oldest voice scoffed.

"Would you like to find out?"

"Pff. I don't need to find out if I already know."

"Silence. Send in the Black."

"Ooooh... Baby Bird's getting serious..."

"I take no part in this." the middle one repeated.

"Fine then, but remember this next time we call you a goody-two-shoes. Even D-Bird isn't this bad, and he's the _responsible_ one."

"I don't see what's wrong with being a goody-two-shoes." retorted the middle voice.

"You've gotta be kidding..." it was one of those voices that just dripped with face-palms. "Just leave, if you're gonna be a quitter!"

"I'm no quitter!"

"Then why are you quitting?"

The voices continued to bicker as Wally curled up on the rug, trying his best to ignore them. He wanted to just fall asleep, and wake up at home in his comfy Flash-themed bed. He whimpered as hours passed. The voices were quiet for the most part, but Wally was pretty sure they were plotting his demise.

He choked, just ridiculously cold, dirty, and scared. He felt hopeless and alone in the big, creepy mansion with floating voices and nothing familiar or friendly. "Help me." he whispered, wanting his uncle to suddenly pop up and carry him home.

"Alright then, but you'd better hurry, they're sending in Black."

Wally screamed, jumping. This wasn't the normal voice, well, it was the second one, the one with Rob's accent, but it wasn't floating. It was right next to him, and it wasn't disembodied anymore. In fact, Wally could quite clearly see its owner. It was a boy, no older than eight with brilliant tiffany blue eyes and shaggy pitch-black hair. He had a wry smile as he held out a pale hand.

"W-who're you?" Wally growled, trying to act tougher than he was.

"Doesn't really matter. I'm one of _them_. But, as Jay says, I'm the 'nice' one." the boy glanced around. "But we _need_ to hurry. Once they send in Black, there's no escaping. Not even for me."

Wally gulped, remembering the words spoken by Batler: "... _and no matter what you do, most of all, do not trust_ them _, do not make eye contact, do not acknowledge existence, do not listen..."_

He shifted his eyes from the boy, curling up tighter and plugging his ears. He sat that way, desperate to act like the child was not there. When he spared a glance, he found the kid refused to touch the rug.

This was seriously creepy.

Plugging his ears tighter and curling up until his legs ached they were so coiled, he simply ignored the world. He tried his best to zone everything out, not focusing on where he was.

"Wally?"

Wally sat bolt upright, head jerking around. He must have fallen asleep at some point in his living nightmare, as foggy sunlight now filtered through the windows. He shook his head, locking his eyes on the person who had woken him.

"Robin!" Relief flooded his system, fear almost completely washed away just by the familiarity of that olive tan skin and crazy black hair. He jumped to his knees, crawling over to hug his friend. But as he opened his arms, Robin did something he surely had never done: he shook his head. He said no. To a _hug_.

"Dude! I need you to hug me! That was the worst night of my life!" Wally waved his outstretched hands. Dick just grimaced, scooting back.

"Sorry, I can't."

That's when Wally realized. Dick refused to touch the rug. A sinking feeling filled his chest. "Dude..." he whispered. "You're one of _them_." his eyes were huge with terror.

Dick looked at the ground. "Well, yeah. I've always been one of them." he fidgeted. "It's... it's not really a bad thing..."

"Can you do that floaty voice thing?" Wally was terrified. He still wasn't exactly sure what _they_ were, but he did know it couldn't be good. They were probably some sort of creepy undead metas or something. Like werewolves. Or werebats.

"Yes, I can." His voice was floating in the air, though. Not connected to him. Wally shuddered, scooting back into the middle of the rug. Dick slumped. "But I'm not evil or anything..."

"Well, I-I think I want to go home, Robin. I don't... I thought I knew you. I don't."

"No! You _do_ know me!"

"Then what's all this?! Floating voices? Secret passages? Black-?"

"They sent Black?!"

"-Cats that are creepily smart, Batler... what is it all?!"

Dick looked at him a long moment, sighing and sitting back, further away from the rug. "It's Bat-Stuff. And... and..."

"I think what Master Richard is trying to say, Mister Wallace, is that what you see isn't technically the story. You are safe, though. I do promise. Your Uncle, Mister Barry, has been here several times. As have many more of the League. _They_ just don't welcome easily."

Wally jumped, looking to the voice. It was... it was Batler! He turned out to be a tall and poised British man, with black hairs turning a fine white. Batler smiled gently from his position. "But I am a Bat, and thus, I will not tell you the story. However;" his sass melted away into professionalism, "I will do tell you that you are fine."

"Y-you're Batler?"

"Well, that is what the young masters call me at times. I am Alfred, or Agent A when in the field." he held his hand out, the other still holding a towel. Wally hesitantly took it. The man felt human, but Wally wasn't taking any chances, eyes never leaving Alfred's.

Alfred pulled him to his feet. "Welcome to Wayne Manor."

"KILL HIM! GET AWAY FROM GRAYSON, FOOL!" a small child, probably about five, dashed in full-speed with a _katana_.

"Dami- you can't-" The one with tiffany eyes from the night chased the one with a katana.

"MUAHAHAHA! Go get him, Demon-Child!" It was the one with the lower-Gothamite accent, leaning on the bookshelf. He was tall with a slinking grace, teal eyes graced by nearly black red hair and an unbearably sadistic smirk.

"Y'know, I'm still upset I was at Barbara's house last night." A blond waltzed in, her light blue eyes surveying the scene as the youngest circled the rug Wally was hiding on.

"Well," Wally turned to look at Dick, who'd spoken. "I guess Alfred is right. This is my home, these are my siblings, it's like this literally every day, so... as he said, Welcome to Wayne Manor."

Wally fainted.

This was just too much.

* * *

*I am aware Dick is Romany, not Romanian, but like no one does, I don't think Wally would know the difference, soooo... yeah.

 _They_ are the Batkids. XD 

**Well, there we go! Took me a while and is way longer than I planned, but hey! I did it! Maybe someday I'll write the Bat's side of the story, because yes, they are the Batfamily we know and love, just I wrote it from a not-behind-the-scenes point of view.**

 **In included everyone- The Lower-Gothamite was Jason, The Rob's Gothamite (and the person that visited Wally) is Tim, I think Dami was pretty obvious. Black is Cass, who was at the end to but Wally didn't notice her (well, of course. Only a bat would notice). And Steph came at the end, too! Yay! Bat-Brat Gang!**

 **So yeah, please review! Thanks everyone!**

 ** _~Universe_**

 **-Written for Weird Inhuman by their prompt (thanks)-**

Woo-hoo, peoples! FRIDAY!


End file.
